: COBRE Center for Molecular and Tumor Virology ABSTRACT The Center for Molecular and Tumor Virology (CMTV) located at the Louisiana State University Health Sciences Center-Shreveport, University of Louisiana at Monroe, and Louisiana State University-Shreveport in north Louisiana seeks continued support via the COBRE Phase III Program. The multi-institutional CMTV is comprised of 18 faculty members who investigate the structure, genomics, bioinformatics, replication, immunology, and oncogenesis of important animal and human pathogens and their impact on health. The overall objective of this application is to maintain and expand the expertise, mission, and quality of four CMTV Core Facilities that contribute to the research competitiveness of CMTV investigators. The Cores contribute to the ongoing research of the faculty, fellows, and students both within and outside the Center. The research design is multifunctional and will: 1. provide an ongoing Mentoring Program to foster the development of junior and mid-level faculty members who will become competitive for national funding. The methods for mentoring include daily interactions at the bench, CMTV weekly journal club and seminars, a fortnightly research conference of all CMTV members, quarterly meetings of the Mentoring Committee and Internal Advisors to advise junior faculty and assess their progress, interactions with national leaders in virology who will serve as Visiting Scientists, and a yearly Virology Colloquium that includes visits and advice of the External Advisors. 2. promote interdisciplinary and translational research that will expand research at all three campuses and contribute to the productivity of all investigators; A Research Pilot Project Program supplemented by institutional funds will expand and encourage new collaborative research and foster translational and interdisciplinary projects. 3. maintain and manage four Core Facilities that offer equipment, expertise, and state-of-the-art technologies required to address fundamental questions about mechanisms by which viruses replicate, alter the host, and cause disease including cancer. Plans to provide for the operation and support of the CMTV Cores after Phase III are being made, and plans will be implemented to assure that the mission of the CMTV is ongoing after five years of COBRE Phase III funding. OMB No. 0925-0001/0002 (Rev. 08/12 Approved Through 8/31/2015) Page Continuation Format Page Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): O?Callaghan, Dennis J. Modified Specific Aims